Prison de Glace
by Akuroku52
Summary: comment Vexen va sauver son pire ennemi  ou pas  des griffes d'Eloi. MArvex, Akuroku et Xigdem :3   clin d'oeil à Okami89250 ;3
1. chapitre 1 : l'ennui

Titre de l'histoire :Prison de glace

rating : je sais pas trop je dirais le max vu les futures scène choquantes autant, verbales, physiques et sexuelles

Pairing : Marluxia/Vexen

second : Xigbar/Demyx, Axel/Roxas, pour les autres couples je vous propose de me donner votre avis ;)

Tout appartient à Square Enix sauf le Prince des glaces ( Eloi ) il est à moi mon ptit ange méchant à moi :3 si vous le voulez faudra me demander sa main en mariage les jeunes :D

Petit clin d'oeil à Okami89250 une tite yaoiste Marvex :3 (oh yeah enfin une ! pas trop tôt )

...

chapitre 1 : l'ennui

Cela faisait déjà une semaine que la mission « fantasia » était achevée et le numéro quatre ce demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu ce passer pour que l'assassin sublime demeure aussi silencieux, aussi discret et distant avec tout le monde … même lui qui passait son temps à rabaisser le savant fou, ne le regardait même plus dans les yeux, baissant la tête à chaque fois qu'ils ce croisaient.

Xigbar, étant le premier intrigué alla voir le savant et le questionna :

Xigbar : dit moi Vexen, tu sais ce qu'il c'est passer au château du Roi Mickey ?

Vexen : du tout...qui était avec lui ?

Xigbar : heu...Roxas et Demyx

Vexen : tu peu pas...enfin je veux dire...demander à Demyx ?

Xigbar : pourquoi à Demyx tout de suite ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous avec lui ? Lâchez moi !

Vexen : bah chez pas t'es souvent avec, alors...

Xigbar : (rougissant ) CA VEUX RIEN DIRE !

Vexen : ça va, ça va je disais ça comme ça...

Le numéro quatre tourna les talons et partit dans le couloir principal marchant lentement et en réfléchissant...puis il décida lui même d'aller voir Roxas en premier.

Il passa les portes des dortoirs, la chambre 1, la deux, la trois, la quatre (la sienne), la cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze...il entend des voix,douze (des petits cris assez étranges) treize...Attendez ! onze ? Des voix ? il retourna devant la porte du numéro onze et colla son oreille contre la porte.

Voix : n'oublie pas Marluxia, tu dois revenir dans les deux semaines à venir sinon...

Marluxia : je...je sais...je reviendrai de toute façon j'ai pas le choix...je sais pas comment tu fais pour accéder à ma chambre sans te faire arracher la tête par la barrière des ténèbres...

Voix : tu oublies qui je suis, esclave néophyte ! J'arriverai à te trouver peu importe comment tu fuis, je tuerai tous ceux qui sont proche de toi...ah...et pense à me ramener le néophyte des glaces vivant sinon je t'emmure dans mon château compris ?

Marluxia : qu'est-ce que cet imbécile de Vexen te rapportera en l'enlevant ? Le rajouter à ta collection de statues de glace ? Réfléchit ! Il est déjà laid et tu veux l'afficher ?

Voix : peu importe sa face de poisson ce qui m'intéresse c'est son système immunitaire ! Son corps de l'intérieur car si je le dé-pieute je pourrai récupérer son pouvoir et l'insuffler à mon futur prince !

Marluxia : (devient tout blanc) dé...dé-pieuter ? Tu veux le couper en morceau ? Mais c'est qui ce prince d'abord ?

Voix : mon prochain amant … hum et je me demande si tu ne serai pas le premier à passer !

Marluxia : il est HORS de question que tu me foute un morceau de lui dans mon corps tu m'entend prince de MERDE ?

Voix : hey ! Doucement princesse ! tu vas réveiller tes amis !

Marluxia : je m'en tape ! j'ai pas d'ami ! Ici tout le monde s'en tape de Marluxia !

Voix : alors viens avec moi maintenant

Marluxia : je peu pas...

Voix : et pourquoi pas ?

Marluxia : je...je tiens à revoir tout le monde avant de partir de plus j'ai un compte à régler avec Demyx... cet imbécile à faillit me tuer au château ! Et puis si je dois te ramener Vexen il faut forcement que je trouve un moyen de le convaincre de sortir de son labo tu crois pas ?

Voix:je vois ...fait leur tes adieux et ne tarde pas trop je déteste attendre !

La conversation s'arrêta là, laissant Vexen gober les mouches devant sa porte de chambre, comme quoi c'est pas parce qu'on est un scientifique super ultra intelligent, avec un regard à glacer quelqu'un sur place qu'on ne doit pas avoir l'air au moins une fois dans sa vie d'un pauvre mec ridicule...enfin dans le cas du savant glacial c'est quasi tout le temps...qu'il à l'air ridicule !

Il partit dans sa chambre et commença à penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire pour ne pas ce faire attraper par le crétin à fleurs.

ne pas rester dans les parages

ne pas le chercher

ne pas l'appeler

partir en mission avec serai la chose la plus déb...

Xemnas : Vexen ! Marluxia! Dans la salle de réunion et magnez vous !

Vexen : m'les brises le grisé !

Et sur ces savants mots il partit direction la grande salle blanche.

Vous allez dire : wooooa mais quelle grande salle ! Et quelle blancheur ! Et puis ces sièges, si grands ! Mais Vexen lui il en a marre d'ouvrir son passage pour escalader les 12 mètres pour aller s'asseoir mais bon comme il le dit si bien Xaldin : tu nous les brises, tu montes et tu la ferme !

Bref il s'exécute s'apercevant en effet que tout le monde sauf lui et l'autre folle sont présent...

il regarda un instant les membres autour de lui...depuis que Xemnas sous les yeux de velours de Saïx « trop mimi, trop chou mon poupinou » (selon Vexen) avait craquer et accepter que « certains » objets humains fassent leur apparition dans leur petite vie morose, Luxord était obsédé par les montres à gousset, Xaldin qui passait sont temps à regarder la « télé » ou je ne sais quoi avec des films que Xemnas apprécierai probablement vu l'énorme X qui est afficher sur le boîtier du « cd » tout ces noms ultra modernes lui font mal au crâne à notre Vexen...Xigbar qui gardait une collection entière de cache œil (entre nous il ne change pas pour autant celui qu'il porte habituellement), Demyx qui nous a ramener plein de « guitares » alors déjà il emmerde tout le monde avec son sitar et la ...enfin il est trop mignon alors on lui dit rien, Axel ce drogue au coca cola (jte voit arriver avec ta barre de censure mais ton bip tu te le fourre la ou je pense!), Roxas qui commence à collectionner les cadenas pour voir combien il arrive à en ouvrir en dix minutes, Saïx qui à rapporter ce qu'on appelle une console de jeu vidéo, Zexion a trouver son bonheur dans les livres interactifs, Lexaeus lui...je ne commenterai pas mais il semblerai que les personnages en plomb lui plaise, Larxene, elle a adopter le lisseur et le sèche cheveux, non pas pour s'en servir nooon ! pour assommer ou électrocuter les autres ! Sympa et pratique le sèche cheveux ultra puissant de la marque biiiip (hé!) vous procurera plaisir et satisfaction toi femme de la nouvelle ère ! (eeennnfin bref!).

Une fois assis sur sa longue chaise (pas chaise longue ils ne sont pas à la plage du moins pas encore...), Vexen regarda le sol d'un air mauvais : Marluxia le prince des plantes était arrivé le visage creusé par la fatigue et le désespoir, pauvre petit...

Xemnas : si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine d'être en avance la prochaine fois vous deux ! Et je ne veux pas savoir ou vous étiez ou ce que vous faisiez seul ou à deux !

Vexen : et qu'est-ce-que tu veux que je foute avec monsieur tout-le-monde hein ?

Xemnas : j'ai dit que je m'en tapais de votre temps libre ! Maintenant vous allez bien m'écouter attentivement, vu le massacre la semaine dernière à la mission Fantasia, Demyx, Marluxia et Roxas vous irez retourner au château du roi Mickey pour tenter de substituer le cristal de Fragmentation, vous vous souvenez qu'il pourra nous aider à ramasser des cœur ? MAIS car dans toutes les missions pourri que vous me faites il y a toujours un problème, j'ai décider de vous mettre Vexen dans votre groupe, donc en binôme vous me retournez ce putain de château et vous rentrer avec le cristal ? Pigé ?

Marluxia:QUOI ? Zetes devenu fou ? Moi avec face de poisson ? Dans vos rêves !

Xemnas : tu n'es pas en mesure d'ouvrir ta gueule numéro onze !

Vexen : et je peu savoir pourquoi moi ?

Xemnas : car le cristal contient à 89% de glace et que si il commence à fondre tu es le seul à pouvoir le maintenir à sa température.

Vexen :...mouais

Xemnas : HA ! Et j'allais oublier une chose : Demyx/Roxas, Marluxia/Vexen les équipes !

Marluxia : HEIIIN !

Vexen : t'aurai pas pu fermer ta gueule tout à l'heure gogole ! (baah oui même lui il est malpoli)

Marluxia : ooh ! Si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'a te barrer !

Vexen : ah ouai ?

Marluxia : ouai !

Vexen : très biiien !

Axel : bon les enfants on y va ?

Vexen : heeey !

Axel alla vers Roxas et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille, on pu alors le voir doucement rougir avant qu'Axel ne lui pose la main sur sa tête lui frottant affectueusement les cheveux lui marmonnant un très sensuel : Bonne chance petit poussin !

Roxas : je...je...merci Axel

Xigbar : hey petit !

Demyx : hum ?

Xigbar : si tu vois Barbie et Ken en train de ce battre tu fais ce que je t'ai appris ?

Demyx : dac dac Xiggy ^3^

Le borgne lui sourit avec douceur et regarda Vexen qui le toisais d'un regard du genre « ça veux rien dire hein ? »

Xigbar : oh la barbe toi !

Vexen : héhéhé

et voilà ^^ fin du premier chapitre ^^ il est bien court mais je n'ai pas fait d'intro car je voulais que tout reste discret, je suis consciente que le début est sûrement ennuyeux (on va dire que le titre aurai bien été choisi malgré que ça concerne Marlu:3)


	2. mission failed

Titre de l'histoire : Prison de glace

rating : je sais pas trop je dirais le max vu les futures scène choquantes autant, verbales, physiques et sexuelles

Pairing : Marluxia/Vexen

second : Xigbar/Demyx, Axel/Roxas, pour les autres couples je vous propose de me donner votre avis ;)

Tout appartient à Square Enix sauf le Prince des glaces ( Eloi ) il est à moi mon ptit ange méchant à moi :3 si vous le voulez faudra me demander sa main en mariage les jeunes :D

...

chapitre 2 : mission failed

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

Un trou noir ce forma devant la porte un grand château coloré et enfantin, le savant glacial ce retourna vers l'équipe, avant de partir, Xemnas l'avait nommé chef de mission, il désigna donc Demyx et Roxas et ignora totalement l'assassin :

Vexen : bon, Demyx et Roxas vous allez dans le côté Est du château vous fouillez tout dans les moindres détails ensuite, vous chercherez quelques sans-cœur, on ce retrouve ici dans une heure compris ?

Roxas :oui !

Demyx : ok ! Pas de bétises vous deux !

Demyx partit en courant suivant le blond avec un large sourire « qu'est-ce-qu'il veux dire par là ?»

Se demanda Vexen.

Marluxia : Bon au cas où tu n'aurai pas remarqué, je suis avec toi là ! Alors on fait quoi nous ?

Vexen : nous allons observer les alentours

Mais Vexen animé par la peur attrapa Marluxia par le col du manteau et le colla au mur :

Marluxia : qu'est-ce-que ?

Vexen : je te préviens, je t'ai à l'œil, tente quoi que ce soit de négatif ou quoi que ce soit contre moi,

je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas une seule seconde à bousiller ton joli visage ! Compris ?

Marluxia : ou...oui

Malgré les menaces effrayantes et les regards assassins et glacials de l'homme blond, il ne put s'empêcher de se répéter sa dernière phrase... *bousiller mon joli visage ?* il rougit légèrement à cette pensée autant agréable que désagréable et Vexen lâcha le col de son manteau et avança à la recherche d'indice. Il tomba sur un habitant du village et Vexen l'empoigna violemment avant de le coller à un mur comme il l'avait fait précédemment avec Marluxia. L'habitant ressemblait à une espèce de vache en salopette...

Vexen : ou le roi a t'il cacher le cristal ?

L'habitant : je...je ne te dirai rien du tout !

Vexen : PARLES ! (le décolle du mur et le recolle violemment)

L'habitant : aie ! v...vous me faites mal et je ne dirai rien du touuuuut ! GGARRDE !

La garde ne vint pas et l'habitant s'agitait de plus en plus, Vexen n'arrivait pas à le calmer ou à le faire parler, alors Marluxia ce glissa derrière Vexen avec douceur de sorte que le savant ne le sente pas et planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de l'habitant fronçant ces sourcils dans une expression de colère et de méchanceté, jamais Marluxia n'avait donné ce terrible regard à quiconque pas même à Vexen...

L'habitant : bon ok ! Il est dans la salle du trône !

Vexen : bah tu vois quand tu veux ?

L'habitant : ne t'y méprend pas ! Ton ami aux cheveux roses me fait peur ! Fait le dégager !

Lorsque le savant ce retourna il vit Marluxia à quelques centimètres de son visage le regard profond

Et froid, les lèvres crispées dans une moue de dégoût...

Vexen: parfait numéro onze ! Tu peux te décrisper ! Merci de ton aide

Marluxia fut surpris de ses paroles et esquissa un sourire, Vexen était froid et cruel mais il savait

Toujours reconnaître les efforts et les talents des autres en tout cas le regard carnassier de Vexen ne

Faisais de l'effet qu'a lui...pas de mépris je parle au sens pro ! (ou pas qui sais).

Vexen : Marluxia ! Tu peux te calmer je l'ai relâché

En effet, en sentant le souffle de Vexen sur son visage (Marlu est encore derrière lui), il cligna des

Yeux et regarda le savant dans les yeux...ces billes vertes pommes lui faisait un effet étrange, un

Regard de glace dans des yeux acides et sucrés selon lui...ses billes vertes faisait penser aux

pommes acides que Marluxia mangeait tout le temps... (Granny Smith)

Vexen : Marluxia...on a une mission

Marluxia : j'...j'ai envid'unepommeVexen

Vexen : détache tes mots merde !(les gens intelligents disent AUSSI des gros mots )

Marluxia : Non laisse

Ils continuèrent à marcher tous les deux observant les murs, l'herbe, les personnes qui passait

faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Marluxia lui, était encore perdu dans ses pensées, ce

rappelant son trouble et l'odeur des cheveux du savant glacial. Vexen s'arrêta à un coin de mur

remarquant une fissure assez abîmée.

Vexen : tu penses pouvoir m'ouvrir ça ?

Marluxia : ouai...

Le savant s'éloigna et laissa l'homme aux cheveux roses agir : il l'observait avec haine, se disant

qu'il le tuerait bien ici. Marluxia souleva sa faux au-dessus de sa tête et frappa un grand coup contre

la fissure avec précision, il ne fallut qu'un coup puissant pour qu'elle s'ouvre...

Les deux similis entrèrent dans le trou du mur et scrutèrent l'intérieur, il faisait noir et aucun des

deux n'avait de quoi produire de la lumière. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la pièce obscure restant l'un près

de l'autre. Marluxia buttait de temps en temps contre le dos de Vexen qui émettait des grognements

assez forts, souvent Marluxia s'aperçu qu'il faisait exprès de rentrer dans le savant...le contact de

son dos froid lui plaisait étrangement et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un contact

physique avec le savant par accident. Ils avançaient encore dans la pénombre et Vexen lui ordonna

de mettre sa capuche, de fermer son manteau et de cacher ses mains correctement. Ils passèrent sur

une plateforme bruyante ce qui stressa le faucheux.

Marluxia : ou sommes-nous ?

Vexen : tu n'as pas le sens de l'orientation ni l'instinct du simili parfait ou quoi ? Tu ne sens pas

qu'on est sur un sol de verre ?

Marluxia : bein pas vraiment je sens juste une odeur familière.

Vexen : une odeur ?

Marluxia : ouai…une odeur de…menthe…je crois.

Vexen réfléchit un instant puis sur le coup pensa à son parfum mentholé… pourtant il n'en avait pas

mis aujourd'hui…

Vexen : de la menthe ? en feuille ou en parfum ?

Marluxia : …en parfum il me semble…il y a un brin de cannelle dedans.

Aucun doute, pensa Vexen, ce parfum il l'avait porté il y a deux semaines…

Alors ils sont tombés dans un piège ! Le savant ce pressa et appela Marluxia.

Vexen : Marluxia !

Aucune réponse.

Il continua à l'appeler et courra sur le sol de verre faisant claquer ses bottes sur le sol, puis soudain

son pied s'engouffra dans quelque chose de plus doux, plus froid…puis Vexen sentit…

Vexen : de la neige ? Mais ?

Puis soudain une chose résonna dans ses oreilles le « dans deux semaines » et le « je dois le faire

sortir de son labo » de la conversation qu'il avait surpris. Et si cet espèce de connard l'avait

emmener ici exprès ? bien sûr !

Il voulut tourner les talons mais il se retrouva malgré lui les deux pieds dans la neige, la pénombre

disparue laissant apparaitre un paysage glacial. Des montagnes à perte de vue, de la neige

jusqu'aux genoux, des grottes enneigées, puis au loin, un immense château de glace…il décida

donc d'aller jeter un coup d'œil. Il avança et marcha dans la neige fraiche ce qui le remit sur pied.

Son élément, sa force. Il avança et pensa aux tortures qu'il fera endurer à Marluxia en le rattrapant.

Il marcha des heures avant de tomber sur la porte du château. Il observa les alentours puis entra.

Ses pas craquèrent sous les couches de glaces que formait le sol du château mais ne cassèrent pas. En avançant, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange…la faux de Marluxia au milieu du chemin…un simili ne quitte jamais son arme même dans la mort. Quand le simili disparait, l'arme part avec alors pourquoi est-elle ici ? Il se rapprocha et la ramassa puis se dirigea à l'entrée l'arme de Marluxia a la main bien décider à comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé.

Il marcha le long de l'entrée et regarda les statues de glaces. Tiens…alors c'est ici qu'on finit les habitants du village ? Une femme portant une robe victorienne, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds aux hanches, un enfant aux taches de rousseurs…Vexen marchait encore la faux de Marluxia à la main passant le bout de ses doigts sur les parois glacées des enfants du village. Vexen n'aimaient pas que l'on fasse du mal aux enfants même humains. Il émit un grognement (de toute façon il ne peut rien faire d'autre). Puis il fit face à une grande porte, il y avait du grabuge, le savant entendait des personnes se disputer…

OoOoOoO

Marluxia c'était perdu dans ses ténèbres, il cherchait Vexen des yeux mais quelque chose le frappa et il tomba dans des bras froids. Quand il reprit connaissance, il était dans la neige un homme au-dessus de lui. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, très longs, surélevés d'une queue de cheval glissant dans son dos deux mèches léchant ses joues, son visage d'une finesse et d'une pâleur mortuaire avaient un sourire macabre, ses yeux d'un bleu glacial transperçais le simili perdu. Eloi le prince des glaces était près de lui et s'était mauvais signe…Marluxia se leva et courra vers le château, pourquoi dans la gueule du loup vous me direz ? Tout simplement parce que le seul à pouvoir le sauver c'est Vexen et ce château est composé de pas mal de pièces… il courra de plus en plus vite, ses cheveux roses volant au vent, il se retourna pour s'apercevoir que le prince s'approchait vite aussi… il entra dans l'entrée du château et sortit sa faux et fit face à l'homme. _* il faut que je gagne du temps *_ il se rua sur le prince et lui abattit la faux sur la tête, celui-ci esquiva avec agilité. Il fit volte-face et lui rebalança la faux en pleine face lui assignant une petite griffure. Pas content du tout, Eloi lui envoya une boule de glace que Marluxia évita une pirouette en arrière les mains au sol, les pieds revenus à terre, il continua ses sauts évitant comme il put les boules. Au bout d'un moment le simili ce fatigua et Eloi en profita pour lui en lancer une en pleine face. Il tomba à terre et sa faux glissa plus loin…il voulut la rattraper et le prince lui écrasa les doigts. Il attrapa Marluxia par les cheveux et le souleva.

Eloi : Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais m'avoir ?

Marluxia lui cracha au visage et il se fit trainer à l'intérieur du château de glace.

Eloi : Tu vas avoir ce que tu mérites…

Il le balança dans une grande pièce et ferma les lourdes portes derrière lui.

OoOoOoO

Vexen écouta la conversation quelque peu agitée…

Eloi : Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas venir seul espèce de bon à rien !

Marluxia : Je t'emmerde ! t'as vraiment cru que j'emmènerai mes compagnons dans ta merde ? peu importe lequel c'est, jamais je te vendrai qui que ce soit !

Eloi : Ah ? je croyais que tu voulais te débarrasser du simili des glaces ?

Marluxia : Faut jamais croire ce que je dis ! ta mère t'a jamais appris à ne pas croire les paroles d'un étranger ?

Eloi : Qu'est-ce-que ma mère viens faire ici ?

Marluxia : Oh pauvre mouton égaré ! on a peut-être pas de cœur, mais on a encore des souvenirs, Vexen fait partit de mes souvenirs, et le détruire me détruirai ! d'une certaine manière, tout les similis ont été en contact dans leur passé… c'est pour ça qu'on reste soudés malgré nos différences ou nos envies.

Eloi : Tu as été proche de ce type alors ?

Marluxia : Aaahh…t'es pas futé dit moi !

Eloi : Ne me parles pas comme ça je te rappelle que tu es mal placé pour me faire la morale…

Marluxia : Ah ? je ne savais pas

Eloi : Tu es arrogant, tu n'es pas digne d'être souverain ! Ramènes moi les similis et je te laisserai vivre.

Au moment où Vexen ouvrit la porte, il vit Marluxia lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille, il ria ensuite. Mais Eloi ne sembla pas content et s'énerva. Tout ce passa vite : Marluxia regarda vers Vexen un sourire tendre aux lèvres puis quand il se retourna vers Eloi, il eut une grande lumière bleue et de la poussière de glace vola dans la salle, Vexen mis son bras devant son visage pour se protéger et résista à la puissance du pouvoir, ses bottes glissaient sur le sol et il entendait Marluxia hurler de douleur. Malheureusement, il n'y voyait rien, il ne put donc rien faire…quand la poussière disparut, il enleva son bras et Marluxia n'était plus là…la faux dans la main de Vexen disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche en même temps : Marluxia était mort.

Fou de rage il se lança vers Eloi et sortit son bouclier. Il lui lança des boules de glace que Vexen évita ou relançai sur lui. Mais en se tournant vers le mur, il vit quelque chose de déstabilisant : Marluxia était derrière le mur de glace, les yeux fermés, les bras le long du corps, un petit sourire trônait sur ses lèvres. Son visage était détendu et serein. Jamais dans toute sa vie Vexen n'avait remarqué sa beauté et son sourire…il fallait sa mort pour s'en rendre compte. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir fait attention à ces détails futiles mais si beaux…

Eloi : Ton ami a été emmuré dans la glace…

Vexen : Une prison de glace…pour un pétale de rose…

Il baissa la tête et fronça les sourcils honteux…

Eloi : Joint toi à moi, et aucun autre de tes amis ne souffrira plus...

Vexen : Jamais ! mes amis s'en sortirons, ils ont chacun une personne qui veille sur eux ! Marluxia n'avait personne et j'aurai du l'aider ! mais…j'ai été aveuglé par la rage quand j'ai surpris cette conversation ! il nous a trahis !

Eloi : Il ne vous a pas trahis…si tu savais…rejoint moi…

Vexen : Non

Eloi : Alors tu vas mourir !

Le prince des glaces jeta un halo de lumière bleue sur Vexen qui fut éjecté plus loin…

Eloi s'approcha de lui et s'accroupi à terre…

Eloi : Je vais te dire un petit secret…Marluxia n'a jamais voulu te vendre…il me faisait croire qu'il te détestait pour ne pas que je te tue…j'ai dû user de pas mal de mes atouts pour l'avoir…la torture, la menace, la psychologie, le viol…il a juste fallu que je le menace de te faire la peau pour qu'il capitule…juste ça…si j'avais su qu'il tenait à ta misérable vie…

Vexen : Et après ? Tu vas faire quoi de ma carcasse hein ?

Eloi : Tu verras…

Eloi s'approcha de lui et au moment où il arriva vers Vexen, le savant glacial se leva et couru à l'extérieur et une fois dehors il vit alors Demyx et Roxas arriver vers lui. Les deux jeunes passèrent de chaque côté du savant en courant et attaquèrent le prince. Mais celui-ci esquiva et disparu dans une tornade de neige.

Eloi : je te préviens Vexen, si tu ne te rallie pas à moi, je détruirai tous les similis…et je peux entrer dans votre forteresse ! Mouahahahahahahahaha…

Roxas : haaaa…quel rire…même pas peur.

Demyx : mais c'est horrible ! Faut prévenir Xemnas !

Les deux similis s'éloignèrent et créèrent un portail de ténèbres, Vexen les suivait mais gardait la tête baissée…ils arrivèrent à la forteresse et Xigbar accueillit Demyx avec un grand sourire. Axel sauta quasiment sur Roxas.

Xemnas : ou est Marluxia ?

Vexen baissa la tête et partit la vue brouillée…

Xemnas : VEXEN ! Je te parle !

Le savant ne leva pas la tête et continua sa route jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Marluxia ou un énorme XI trônait…il entra et ferma la porte à clé.

Roxas : Marluxia est mort Xemnas…

OoOoOoO

Voila la fin du deuxième chapitre ^^ bisou à tous !


End file.
